


Not According to Plan

by Misos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, fits into canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misos/pseuds/Misos
Summary: He hesitates, for all the wrong reasons.





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just now all at once, which never happens to me. If you've got to Korekiyo Shinguuji, you've got to Korekiyo Shinguuji.

He stood over Yonaga’s unconscious body, hyperventilating. Oh dear, oh dear. Oh goodness. There were stronger words he wanted to think, but he couldn’t. He would be reprimanded.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He should just give it all up now. He’d never get away with it now that he’d been seen. Nee-san was expecting Chabashira, though. He’d promised. He’d never disappointed her before and he _couldn’t_ start now. Still, there was one other option. Yonaga could be silenced. Silenced to those uninitiated in traversing the barrier between the living and the dead, at least, which encompassed all of his classmates.

But Yonaga… She wasn’t… He never would have done this if she hadn’t walked in. Why couldn’t it have been Yumeno, if it had to be someone? Yumeno was a beautiful human. She would be a good friend. Yonaga, on the other hand, he didn’t even like. She was too religious, a trait Korekiyo always struggled to appreciate despite how human it was. She was manipulative. She was dishonest. The level of charisma she possessed was dangerous. She had no sense of loyalty, and, truth be told, she simply got on Korekiyo’s nerves. She did not come close to meeting the standards.

If he killed her, Nee-san would reject her. He knew this. She wouldn’t be one of the one hundred, and that wasn’t right. Why, that would just be murder. It would be killing out of convenience, not love, and with no guarantee of a happy afterlife. That was sickening. He wasn’t sure he could go through with that. But…! But…!

_It’s all right, Korekiyo,_ came the voice in his head. _You can kill her._

_No, I Can’t!_ he thought back in desperation. _You heard what I Thought! It would be all Wrong!_

_The alternative is your death. I will not allow that. I can’t imagine my darling Korekiyo having such a short, sad life. You still have so many more friends for me to make._

Korekiyo tugged at his hair in agitation. _W-Would it be okay for me to give up the plan, Nee-san? Would that upset You?_

_Yes, it would. Chabashira-chan was such a good choice. You came up with_ such _a clever plan. Don’t waste it._

_So…I should waste her life Instead?_ He did not think this in an accusatory manner. He so hoped the words wouldn’t make her angry. He only wanted clarification.

_I won’t let it go to waste. Just this once, I’ll accept someone like her. I’ll let her play with the rest. I’ll be patient with her. I’m sure she can learn to be a good friend in time. I’ll do it all for you._

A tear came to Korekiyo’s eye. _Nee-san… Thank You. You are so Kind. I won’t let you Down._

_Of course you won’t. I know I can trust you. Now go, Korekiyo. Hurry. You can’t risk anyone else walking in._

That ignited adrenaline in Korekiyo, and his brain swiftly formulated a plan. How fortuitous that he’d brought duct tape.

He tried to stop his hands from trembling for long enough to wrap a piece around her head, slowly, carefully… He had to cover the whole wound, and his hands _still_ wouldn’t stop trembling, and being this close to a warm human made him so uncomfortable, and oh, how he hated this. He wound up having to wrap the tape around three times to get it right. This would probably be hard to tear off, but it was too late to do anything about that.

The next part was even worse. He had to carry her. He didn’t want to. Could he just drag her, perhaps? No, too risky. Like he was touching radioactive waste, he forced his hands forward. One hand under her knees. The other hand on her upper back. Lift.

His arms hurt immediately. He should have been stronger! Why wasn’t he stronger? He’d always been only barely a man. He didn’t understand why Nee-san had settled for him, even if there _had_ been no other options.

_I’m Sorry,_ he repeated in his head as he laboriously walked to the door. _I’m Sorry. I’m Sorry._

She didn’t think any words, but her presence filled him with warmth. She forgave him. Miraculously, she forgave him yet again, even as he stumbled and almost dropped Yonaga. She was as magnanimous as ever. The world hadn’t deserved her. It was no wonder she was gone, gone to someplace even more beautiful.

He was in the hallway now. Just a little longer… Yonaga’s heat was scorching. He wished she was cold. This would be so much easier if she were cold. He wanted to leave his body, all the sensations, and go somewhere else. But that would leave Nee-san to do this. This was too dirty for her. That was his job, as a little brother, to protect her from such things. He’d sacrifice his own comfort to ensure she’d keep her own.

This was love. Love, love, love, love, love. As long as Korekiyo repeated that word, he could bear it. It so filled his brain that he almost did feel like he was somewhere else. Love. Love. Love. It blocked out his sense of touch, his sense of everything. Ah, Yonaga had left her door open. That was good.

In a trance, he laid her on the floor. He stood up, went to his own lab, picked up the sword. The smallest piece of gold leaf flaked off.

That destroyed all the calm Korekiyo had worked so hard to build up. This was so precious to him and he was ruining it! This was so valuable! How much was it worth? Far more than his family would ever have been able to afford. Being granted these treasures was the only good thing to come out of this wretched school. Anthropology! Folklore! The preservation of artifacts! With this act he was destroying both the sword’s physical form and its spirit! Its pristine state would be gone forever, and all for…!

_Love,_ she reminded him. _All for love. You love me, Korekiyo. That’s why you’re doing this. Does a mere object really matter in comparison?_

Korekiyo took a deep breath. _Of Course. You’re Right. Forgive Me. I momentarily…lost Myself._ He gripped the sword as hard as he could. He could feel it falling apart in his hands. That didn’t matter. He was leaving the room. The artifacts he left behind were all fine. Really, this didn’t matter.

There she was. There was Yonaga. She was still unconscious. She was still… _breathing_. He could hear it. He hadn’t even registered the sound before, but now he realized that it been driving him mad this whole time. It was time to put an end to those breaths. It was time to put an end to that heat. He raised the blade above his head.

_You promise you’ll take care of her, right, Nee-san? You promise she’ll count as one of the one Hundred?_

_Of course._

And he brought it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it needs clarification that I have nothing against Angie. This is not a hatefic against her. I've just always felt that Korekiyo DOES dislike her, and that I could do something with the contradiction between that and him being willing to kill her.


End file.
